Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by Failte
Summary: Keith leaves for a few days to attend Garrison meetings, but he comes back a changed man. **Finished**
1. You worry too much, Keith

Hello!  This is my first shot at a fan fiction story.  All relative disclaimers apply, I don't own any of these characters, I'm just having a little fun with them.  I hope you enjoy it, R&R welcome.  Thanks!

***************************************************************************************************

            "Don't worry, Keith, I think we can hold down the fort for three days."  Lance sat back on the sofa in the rec room, his feet propped up on the coffee table.

            "I know," Keith sighed, checking his watch for the third time.  "I'll just feel better once Sven gets here."

            "He wouldn't be Keith if he wasn't worrying," Allura smiled as she approached the two men.

            "It has been a while since Lotor's last attack and word is he's been in a nasty mood since our engagement was announced.  I am really not comfortable with leaving you right now."  Keith slipped an arm around Allura's waist, drawing her to him.

            She smiled down at the simple, heart shaped diamond she wore on her left hand. "We could always call off the engagement if that would make you feel better." The Princess teased.

            "Not on your life."  He whispered into her ear.

            "I could go with you."  She whispered back.

            "No.  We talked about this and it's safer for you to stay at the castle.  With Sven here you'll have all five lions if something should happen. And besides," Keith smiled down at her.  "You have bridesmaid dresses to discuss with Romelle."  

            "I hate to interrupt," Pidge said from the doorway.  "But Sven and Romelle's ship just docked."

            "Come on, let's go meet them."  Allura grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him out of the rec room.

            Lance crossed to where the youngest member of the team stood, "They're just _too cute sometimes, aren't they?"_

            Pidge snorted, "Tell me about it."

            "They're just happy," Hunk wandered up from the direction of the kitchen. "They deserve it.  Don't be such a jerk, Lance."

            "I'm happy for them," Lance said. "I just wish it didn't feel like we were living in a cheesy romantic comedy sometimes."

            "He's jealous," Hunk whispered to Pidge.

            "I heard that." Lance called back as they headed toward the landing area.

            "And yet you don't deny it!"  Hunk called back.

            "Deny what?" Keith asked as the team approached.

            "Nothing," Lance muttered. 

            "Romelle!"  Allura shrieked and ran across the tarmac to hug her cousin. "I'm so glad you could come."

            "So am I.  We have so much to talk about."

            The two women walked arm and arm back into the castle.

            "Sven, good to see you again," Keith shook his friend's hand.  "I can't tell you how happy I am you were able to help us out."

            "No problem, I miss flying Blue Lion."  Sven replied before greeting his three other friends.

            Keith led the way off the tarmac and back into the castle. "Nanny made up a room for you and Romelle, once you guys are settled we'll have a quick meeting in the rec room."  

            "Vhen do you leave?"  Sven asked.

            "First thing in the morning, but I should be back within three days."

            "He can't stand to be away from Allura."  Pidge spoke up.

            Sven grinned and companionably slapped Pidge on the shoulder, "Someday you'll know that feeling."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

            Allura and Romelle sat in Allura's study looking at fabric swatches and sketches of dresses.

            "I think this would really flatter you," Allura said handing her cousin a sketch. "And I'm leaning toward this pale green."

            Romelle studied the drawing, "Yes, it's nice."

            "You don't like it?"

            "Oh no, I think it's beautiful.  I just don't think this type of waist would work.  See how it comes to a point?"

            "Yes, I like that look," Allura said. "It's similar to the waist you had on your wedding dress.  You looked so lovely and it accented your figure beautifully."

            Romelle smiled at the memory of her wedding day almost seven months ago.  "True, and it really is a lovely dress, but the problem is that my waist won't be as small when your wedding day comes."

            Allura looked up, puzzled, and then the meaning of her cousin's words sank in, "Oh Romelle!  That's wonderful!  I'm so happy for you!  How far along are you?  When did you find out?"

            Romelle laid a hand on her stomach, accentuating a slight swell, "I'm two months along.  Sven and I were going to make an official announcement at dinner tonight, but I couldn't wait to tell you.  There will be a royal announcement made next week, I didn't want you to find out that way.  Bandor is the only other person who knows."

            Their conversation quickly switched from bridesmaid dresses to baby names.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Vhat do you hear from Lotor's camp?"  Sven asked.

            The five men were seated throughout the rec room, discussing the upcoming days.  Keith had been called to a meeting on Planet Wit'ach to talk to some Galaxy Garrison officials about interplanetary defense.  

            "That's the thing," Keith told him.  "Since his last attack we haven't heard anything directly.  However, we have received word that he heard about our engagement and has been rather upset."

            "You think he'll try and attack vhile you're avay?"

            "I don't know.  This meeting isn't really common knowledge, but we aren't hiding anything, so it would be easy for him to find out that I was leaving.  That's why I asked you to come rather than me taking Black with me.  I will feel a lot better knowing that all five lions are at her disposal if anything should happen."

            "You have nothing to fear, Captain, we'll protect the Princess with our lives."  Pidge assured him.

            Keith smiled at his teammate, "I know that and it means a lot to us."

            "I don't envy you this trip," Lance said.  "They're going to be some dull meetings.  I heard General Bryant is in charge of this one."

            "Ugh." Hunk scowled. "Not only does he drone on forever but his voice is the kind that puts you to sleep."

            Keith laughed, "Luckily it's only one full day of meetings and Jeff will be there, I wanted to talk to him about coming to my wedding."

            "De nerves kick in yet?"  Sven asked with the wisdom of a man married for several months.

            "Nah," Keith scoffed.

            Lance snorted.

            "You have something to say, Lieutenant?"  

            "Not at all, Keith, although I've noticed you walking the halls at night.  But I guess that can't be attributed to nerves.  Wetting the bed again, are you?"

            While the others laughed, Keith raised an eyebrow.  "Just wait until lion practice on Monday.  We'll see who's laughing then."

            "I vas fine a month before my vedding," Sven said.  "However, a veek before I gave up sleeping and eating."

            "You did look rather thin and pale at the ceremony." Hunk spoke up.

            "Excuse me."

            The five men looked up to see one of the maids standing in the doorway.

            "Yes, Florna?"  Keith asked

            The young girl blushed slightly as she was addressed by the future king of Arus, "I was asked to fetch you for dinner."

            "Thank you.  Please tell Nanny we'll be right there."  Keith rose.

            They entered the dining room just steps ahead of the two princesses.  After both women were seated, the five gentlemen, along with Koran and Nanny, sat around the table.  Dinner that night was a joyous affair.  There was laughter and jokes and after Sven and Romelle made their exciting announcement Koran had a maid bring out a bottle of champagne.  They talked and carried on for several hours and after Sven and Romelle turned down Lance's suggestion of naming their child after him, regardless of its sex, Keith decided it was time to turn in for the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Keith walked Allura to her room by way of the observation deck.  They embraced in front of the window, Keith resting his chin on her head.

            "I'll be back on Saturday, promise me you'll be careful.  Don't take any chances."  He said.      

            She smiled, "I should be saying that to you."

            "I'm worried.  We should have heard from Lotor by now.  He's been too quiet too long."

            Allura tilted her head back to look into his eyes, "Maybe he has finally accepted that I will never marry him."

            "Or maybe he's sitting in wait until I'm not here.  I can still call tonight and tell the General I can't meet him right now."

            "Stop it.  All of this is routine.  It's better to get this meeting out of the way before the wedding, then you don't have to meet with a Garrison official for another six months. You'll be back soon and you're only half a day away.  There are five very capable young men here to protect Arus.  All you're doing is giving yourself an ulcer."

            "What?" He asked with a laugh.

            "Lance says you worry too much and you're going to end up with an ulcer.  When I asked him what that is, he said it's a hole in your stomach.  Is that true?  That sounds fatal."

            _I have to have a word with Lance about keeping his mouth shut, Keith thought to himself.  "Don't listen to Lance, he's being an idiot."       _

            Allura studied him for a moment and then, giving into impulse, she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

            He smiled down at her before cupping the back of her head and drawing her into a deeper kiss.

            She sighed against his mouth when they parted, "We don't have to say good night just now."

            "I'm leaving at five in the morning; I need to get some sleep."

            "You could stay with me."

            Keith looked down into her eyes.  She was blushing at her own boldness, but he could tell she was definitely serious.

            "I don't think that's a good idea."

            "You don't?"  She whispered, blushing an even darker red.

            "Don't get me wrong, I would love to, but like I said, I need to get some sleep."

            "Alright."  Allura was obviously disappointed.

            "And just think what would happen if Nanny or Koran would catch us."  Keith said, lightening the mood.

            She smiled, "You wouldn't make it to the wedding."

            "Just one more month, my love." He kissed her forehead, her cheek, along her jaw, and finally her mouth.

            "One month." She sighed.

            "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."  He took her hand and they left the observation deck.

            At her door they kissed once more and went their separate ways.


	2. Good Ol' Academy Days

            The next evening after dinner Keith called to say he arrived safely and to make sure everything was alright.  After making Sven promise to contact him the second any castle alarms went off, he signed off.

            "Can you imagine what it'll be like when you have kids?" Lance wondered out loud as they made their way to the rec room.

            Allura laughed, "Someday this war will be over and he won't have anything to worry about."

            "Nothing to vorry about? You might as vell ask Keit to stop breathing."  Sven remarked.

            Romelle swatted playfully at his arm, "Be nice Sven.  Within a few months you will have a little one to worry about."

            "I have nothing to vorry about, ve vill be de perfect parents." Sven threw his arm around his wife's shoulders as they sat on the sofa.

            Lance laughed and collapsed into a chair, "You're awful sure of yourself.  What if you have a son like you?"

            Romelle's face lit up, "That would be wonderful!  A cute little Sven."

            "Yeah, they're cute when they're little."  Lance snorted.  "Romelle, how much do you know about Sven's Academy days?"

            She looked at Lance curiously, "Not much.  He said he spent most of his time studying, achieved high grades, played football and soccer.  He and Keith became such good friends because he was always second in class and Keith was first.  That surprised me because most people would compete rather than work together.  He met you, Lance, when he talked you out of going to an underage drinking party with a loose woman…"  Romelle trailed off when Lance, Pidge, and Hunk actually fell to the floor they were laughing so hard.

            "What is it?"  Allura asked.

            "He has you snowed!"  Hunk howled.

            "Y-you're a smart w-woman, R-romelle!  I can't b-believe you fell for th-that bunk!"  Pidge was laughing so hard he could hardly talk.

            Lance sprawled on the floor gasping for breath.

            Sven nudged Lance with his boot, a little harder than necessary.

            "You know, I always thought he sounded a little more, um, _saintly than he acts now."  Romelle said.  "What was he really like?"_

            Sven cleared his throat, "I, uh, I don't tink ve need to discuss dat.  It's all in de past.  I was tinking of names today and I tink if it's a boy ve should name him Rutger Odin."

            Romelle studied the innocent look on her husband's face for a moment, "Very smooth, Sven, but you can't change the subject that easily.  I'm dying to know what you were like at the Academy.  Besides, I thought we agreed on a boy's name already, Erik Davin.  It's a girl's name we need to decide on."

            "I don't tink a voman in your delicate condition should be vorrying about such tings."  Sven said, lamely.

            "Is it that good?"  Romelle asked the boys still seated on the floor.

            "Did he really say he met me when he talked me out of going to an underage drinking party with a loose woman?"  Lance asked when he was able to speak again.

            "Yes.  You were sent to him when he was volunteering as a peer counselor  because your teachers were worried about your behavior."  She said.

            Lance threw his head back and howled with laughter, "Sven that's brilliant."

            Sven shrugged, sheepishly.  "Hey, I vas trying to impress a beautiful princess."

            "Okay, okay, tell me what really happened."  Romelle settled back with her head on Sven's shoulder.

            His three friends looked at him, Sven smiled, "Vell, ve are married now, so I guess I don't really have too much to fear."

            Romelle looked at him, shocked, "Is it really that bad?"  
            "Underage drinking, loose women, almost not graduating.  Romelle, your beloved space explorer wasn't always the upright citizen he is now."  Lance began.

            "Oh, this ought to be good," Allura said.

            "I guess I should begin when we met," Lance settled back into his chair to begin his story.  "The loose woman Sven was referring to was his date, what was her name?  Kelly?  Kara? She was French."

            "Karlotta."  Sven muttered.

            "That's right!  Karlotta!  Both of them had such thick accents you could hardly understand what they were saying to each other."  Lance ducked when Sven threw a cushion at him and continued on.  "It was a party held off Academy grounds.  Now back then on Terra, the legal drinking age for alcohol was eighteen, we were sixteen."

            "Very mature for our age."  Sven interrupted.

            "Yeah," Hunk added.  "You could tell when they mooned the Admiral's house during a dinner party and were seen by half the Board of Trustees just how mature they were."

            "That was much later, we were legal then, just drunk."  Lance explained.

            "Mooned?"  Allura asked.        

            "It's a Terran tradition, where you drop your pants and show your, um, backside."  

            Allura laughed, "You guys did that?  What kind of a tradition is that?"

            "It's not really a tradition," Pidge broke in.  "It's something stupid kids do when they're drunk or on a dare."

            "Keit vas in on it too."  Sven said.

            "Keith mooned the Admiral's house?"  Allura asked, shocked.

            "Okay, that's another story.  Let's just say it was right before graduation, we had all received our orders and we thought we had nothing left to fear.  We were celebrating and got a little drunk.  One thing led to another and we ended up dropping our pants in front of Admiral Holwell's house on a dare.  His wife fainted and Sven has a nice scar on the back of his left leg from the Admiral's terrier.  We almost lost our rights to graduate with the rest of our class, but Keith's spotless record and my parent's generous contribution to the Academy helped."  Lance wrapped up the story quickly.

            "The Admiral's terrier?"  Romelle exclaimed.  "You told me you got that scar from a Pit Bull that tried to attack Pidge."

            "A Pit Bull?"  Pidge laughed. "Snuffles was hardly a Pit Bull."

            "When did you turn into a pathological liar, Sven?"  Hunk wondered.

            "I don't lie, I expand the truth."  Sven said.

            "Isn't a terrier a rather small Terran dog?"  Allura asked.

            "Yes it is and it almost got a hold of something rather important to Keit, but he was able to pull his pants up in time.  One second more and he vouldn't be quite de man he is today."            

            Allura burst out laughing, "Oh, that's horrible!"

            "Stop trying to change the subject, Sven, we're here to humiliate you tonight.  We can get Keith when he's here to defend himself."  Pidge said.

            "Yeah," Romelle agreed, batting her lashes at Sven.  "Besides, I want to hear more about _Karlotta!"_

            "Any way, on with my story," Lance continued.  "It seemed that Karlotta was tired of trying to decipher what our Norwegian friend here was trying to say, so she hooked up with me."

            "Oh no!" Sven interrupted. "You spilled beer down de front of her dress and took a little too much time trying to dry it off."

            Lance grinned, "Yeah, but she enjoyed it, after all, she was a 'loose woman' and rather tipsy.  Sven thought I was trying to cop a feel…"

            "_Cop a feel?" Allura asked._

            "He vas putting de moves on my date." Sven explained.

            "I was being a gentleman and trying to clean up a mess I made. Well, Sven saw this, misinterprets the whole thing and drags me out to the front yard where he proceeds to beat the living snot out of me."  Lance explained.

            "Sven, you didn't!"  Romelle gasped.

            "Alcohol had impaired my judgment and he vas just an obnoxious, skinny kid who annoyed me."

            "It took two of us to pull them apart," Hunk said.  "And by then Karlotta had hooked up with Grady Malloy."

            "So I bought Lance a drink and de rest is history."  Sven wrapped up.

            "Last I heard Karlotta and Grady had three kids and were living on Planet Edat."  Hunk said.

            "So you were some kind of violent drunk in the Academy."  Romelle said.

            "No, that's not true, Princess," Pidge came to Sven's defense.  "Lance is exaggerating in his description of Sven, but then it sounds like Sven also exaggerated in _his description of Sven."_

            "Yeah, he was as good a guy back then as he is now, just younger and a bit stupider."  Hunk added.

            "He was a great athlete, captain of the football team for two years, he played soccer and lacrosse."  Lance said.

            "And I did come in second to Keit in almost every class." Sven said.

            "Well, we've all done stupid things in our lives," Romelle said.  "And whatever happened to you and what you've done in your life has made you the wonderful man you are, the man I love."

            Sven smiled down at his beautiful, understanding wife and kissed her tenderly.

            "However," she continued.  "You ever lie again, or _expand the truth, as you put it, you will regret it."_

            "Like I said, I vas just trying to impress a beautiful princess."  He muttered.

            "Okay, it's getting a little thick in here," Lance stood up.  "I'm heading off to bed.  May I escort you to your room, Princess?"  He held his arm out to Allura.

            "Why thank you, Lance."  Allura took his arm and turned to her cousin.  "Don't be too hard on him Romelle, he now knows you can easily find out the truth and get some great dirt on him."

            Lance leaned over and pulled his shirt down over his left shoulder, a rather nasty scar, about two inches long marked his skin.  "Some day I'll tell you the story of that one. Let's just say Sven can't always take a joke concerning his accent."

            "You had dat coming, Lance and it was more Keit's fault den mine.  Maybe you would like to explain dis."  Sven lifted his shirt and showed off an odd shaped scar on his abdomen.

            "I wondered about that," Romelle said.

            "Let's just say Lance vouldn't have that scar on his shoulder if I didn't have dis bite mark on my stomach."

            "Bite mark?"  Allura gasped.

            "Keith had my arms behind my back, my teeth were the only defense I had."  

            "Okay, okay, that's a story for another night.  It's late."  Hunk announced.

            "We would like to hear more about your days in the Academy."  Allura protested.  

            "When Keith gets back we'll be able to share some better stories."  Lance said.

            "Was he that bad?"  Allura asked, her interest piqued.

            "No, he just remembers more because he vas sober more often dan de rest of us."  Sven explained. 


	3. The Inevitable

Hello…once again all relative disclaimers apply, I don't own any of the characters, I'm just having a little fun.  This chapter is a little longer than the first two, but it explores Keith and Allura's relationship a bit more.  I hope you enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Much of the next morning was spent in the lions.   After deciding who would fly Black in Keith's absence, both Allura and Sven assuming the other would pilot the main lion, they took off.  Sven took over the controls of Blue, feeling as though he had never left and Allura was accepted by Black, although it took a few minutes for her to become comfortable with the much larger lion.

            After going through various formations and shooting practice, they moved on to a secluded part of the planet to race.

            Allura was shocked at the power within the Black Lion.  She shot ahead and won every race.

            "So it isn't Keith's ability that allows him to win races, it's all in Black."  Lance muttered.

            "I heard that Lance," Allura said.  "What makes you think my flying and racing talents aren't as good as Keith's?"  She teased.  
            Her question was answered by deafening silence.

            Sven grinned, "Go ahead, Lance, answer de Princess."

            "Yeah, Lance, what did you mean by that?"  Pidge asked.

            "I think the Princess is a very talented pilot."  Hunk added.

            "Alright, alright so I was insensitive with my remark.  It was uncalled for and rude.  You have proven yourself to be a talented and competent pilot.  Please accept my apologies, dear Princess."  Lance sounded as though he was reading a script.

            "How long have you been practicing that, Lance?"  Allura asked with a smirk.

             "I try to apologize and I'm put down."

            "He learned a long time ago to know how to properly apologize to vomen," Sven explained.  "Lance has had a lot of practice in dat."

            Allura's transmitter went off, "Yes, Koran?  Is everything alright?"

            "Yes, your highness, everything is fine.  Nanny wanted me to contact you to announce lunch."  The castle advisor announced.

            "We'll be there in a few moments."  Allura ended the transmission and called the team back to the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After lunch, the team went their separate ways.  Sven, suffering a bad back spasm, retired to his room to rest.  Romelle accompanied him, saying she felt rather run down.  Hunk, Pidge, and Lance played video games in the rec room while Allura attended to paperwork in her study.

            _I wonder if Keith is right, Allura thought, setting aside a proposal for an alliance with Planet Sildar.  __It seems too quiet.  I keep waiting for the alarms to go off.  What if Lotor comes tonight? What if Sven isn't up to flying?_

            Allura pushed the last question out of her mind.  Sven was a soldier first.  She knew he had suffered so many physical attacks and he often felt the consequences in back spasms and severe pain. _ But he would never admit it to anyone.  If Romelle hadn't told her, Allura would never have known about it.  He would grit his teeth and fight through the pain._

            _I just miss Keith she mused as her gaze fell on the framed photo that sat on her desk.  She knew an exact copy was on Keith's desk.  It was taken on the day of the official announcement of their engagement.  Keith wore his dress uniform and Allura wore a pale blue gown.  He held her hands as he looked down at her, grinning, and Allura returned his gaze with a laugh.  The photographer had taken over two dozen pictures, but this particular one was the most natural.  It was the last one taken, Lance had shown up and was making smart mouthed remarks.  Keith had looked down at her, smiled and rolled his eyes.  Allura laughed as Lance made kissy noises in the background._

            _Just one more month.  A pleasant chill ran down her spine.  _I can't believe Keith and I are going to be married.  I never thought this day would come.__

            Allura was lost in memories of their awkward beginning.  Both of them had felt a deep attraction to the other, but they were both too unsure to say anything.  He had silently watched as various suitors from other planets had approached to ask for her hand, always thinking he wasn't good enough to marry a Princess.  It took a near tragedy for him to admit his feelings for her.

            Lotor attacked in the middle of the night, as he was prone to do.  They fought back hard, but he had a different tactic, using battle ships instead of a robeast so they stayed separated and did not form Voltron.  The Blue Lion was captured in a strong tractor beam and pulled onto a large Doom ship.  

            Lotor had reached his breaking point.  He no longer tried to reason with Allura about the benefits of a union and he didn't try to convince her of his love.  He too had watched as various princes came and asked for her hand, but he also noticed the way she spent so much time with the captain of the Voltron team.  He was going to break her.

            The Princess was chained to a wall in a dark, windowless room.   She remained there alone for over six hours before Lotor entered.

            "No more games, Princess," he announced.  "We will be married."

            "In your dreams."  Allura spat at him.

            "We can make this easy or hard.  You will either agree to marry me or you can stay chained here until you agree.  I suggest you go with the first choice as I am not a patient person."

            "I'm not afraid of you."

            Lotor walked over to the beautiful blonde and ran his finger down the side of her face.  Allura gave an involuntary shudder.

            "You think your precious Voltron team will come for you?"  He whispered.  "There is no way they can find you.  With Haggar's help it looked as though you disappeared into thin air.  With the new cloaking devise she created, there is no way they can track us."

            "They will find a way," Allura assured him.  "They always do."

            Lotor raised his hand and slapped her hard enough to slam her head against the concrete wall.  

            Allura blinked hard, trying to clear her vision as stars danced before her eyes.    

            "I am not a patient person."  He repeated before leaving the room.

            It was two days before Allura saw the Prince of Doom again.  Her wrists were chained to the wall out to the side and slightly above shoulder level.  As her legs weakened she was held up by her shackles causing her to lose all feeling in her arms and her shoulders and back ached terribly.  She was weak and lightheaded from the lack of food and water.  And worst of all she was beginning to doubt.  There was no way for her to tell how much time had passed and she was worried that Lotor had been right, the team couldn't find her.

            Allura blinked as the harsh light entered the room when Lotor opened the door.

            "How are you feeling today, Princess?"  He asked in a cheerful voice.

            When she didn't respond he continued.  "What's wrong?  Throat too dry to talk?  Well, I thought you would like to know that the Voltron team has made no attempt to contact us."

            "They'll find me."  Allura croaked in a low hoarse voice.

            "Your unending optimism is one of the reasons I love you.  Someday you will feel that way about me and our children."

            Allura could only shake her head.

            "Hm, I guess that means you aren't ready to accept my proposal?"

            "Never."  She whispered.

            "Fine.  I'll give you more time to think about it."  He turned on his heel and left her alone in the quiet dark.

            Allura didn't know how long she had been out, but she woke when she felt the shackles holding her up shake.  The next thing she knew her legs gave way and she fell into someone's arms.  A moment later a scream ripped from her painfully dry throat as an intense pain shot through her left shoulder.  The next thing she knew she woke up in the hospital wing of the Castle of Lions with Keith asleep in the chair beside her, his hand resting on hers.

            Keith woke with a start when he felt her hand move.

            "You're awake!" He jumped up.  "I'm going to get Dr. Gorma."

            After the doctor's examination, Allura was told she would be restricted to bed rest for a week.  Dehydration and exhaustion had ravaged her body and her dislocated shoulder was quite sore.  She would be fine though.

            "Tell me what happened."  Allura whispered to Keith after the doctor left.

            "You don't remember?"

            "How long was I there?  How did you find me?   Lotor said that you wouldn't be able to ever find us.  Haggar had magically cloaked the ship and no radar could find it."

            Keith sat on the edge of her bed, brushing a lock of hair off her forehead. "I want you to remember one thing, Princess, no matter what happens, ever, I will always come for you.  No matter where he takes you, I will find you."

            She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I know and I appreciate it."

            Keith lowered his head and filled her in on what had happened.  "You had disappeared into thin air; we were so engaged in battle that we didn't notice at first.  When we found you gone the Doom battle ships fought even harder to keep us from chasing after you.  We tried using the homing beacon to hone in on Blue, but the cloaking device Haggar had created actually scrambled the signal."

            Keith stood up and paced the room.  "Hunk and Pidge spent two straight days, without rest, trying to fix the signal.  When they found you, the ship was halfway on the other side of the Walerin Galaxy."

            "That's almost three days away."  Allura whispered.

            Keith stopped beside her bed, his face dark with anger and frustration, "Yeah, they had quite a lead and by the time we got there, he had had you for almost six days.  Lotor thought his cloaking device was enough, so he had no other ships with him.  This made our fight and boarding a lot easier than we anticipated.   We split up, Lance and I going one way, Hunk and Pidge another.  The plan was to find you and capture Lotor.  Lance and I came upon Lotor.  He had a handful of Doom guards with him.  We were able to fend them off and I had Lotor on his knees, preparing to take him in when…"His voice trailed off.

            "What happened?" Allura asked.

            "I, uh, we heard you scream." Keith stopped, cleared his throat and continued.  "I was distracted enough for Haggar to rescue Lotor.  Before we knew it, he had disappeared.  Lance and I found Hunk carrying you back toward the lions."  Keith fell into the chair beside the bed and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and covered his face with his hands.

            Allura sat in silence for a moment before speaking, "Keith, what is it?"

            He let out a shuddering sigh, "For one brief moment, the longest moment of my life, I thought you were dead."

            "Oh, Keith."  Allura breathed.

            He looked up at her, his eyes wet, but no tears fell.  "Hunk said you had come to when they removed the shackles, but he had to pop your dislocated shoulder back into place, that's when you screamed and you passed out again."

            "Keith," Allura began, and then for lack of anything else to say whispered, "I'm sorry."

            He looked up at her and gave a half-hearted smile, "You have nothing to apologize for."

            They sat in silence, a think tension hung around them.

            "Allura…"

            "Keith…"

            They both smiled.

            "Go ahead," Keith said.

            "Always the gentleman," Allura said, fondly. "Thank you so much for…everything."

            "There is no need to thank me.  I love you."  

            Keith blushed, shocked at his own words.

            "What did you say?"  The Princess whispered.

            He ducked his head, "I'm sorry."

            "Please don't apologize because if you said what I think you said, you have nothing to be sorry for."

            "What?"

            A tear escaped down her cheek, "I have waited for years to hear you say that, I just want to hear it again."

            Keith looked at her, his heart pounding hard, "I love you."

            "Oh, Keith, I love you too."

            Keith stood and sat on the edge of her bed again, "Do you really mean that?"

            "Yes, I do.  I've turned down every prince who has come here because they didn't measure up to you.  I never thought you felt the same way, I was just a job to you."  Allura said.

            Keith took her right hand in his, "You were never _just a job_ to me.  From the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew you were something special.  I knew my life would never be the same.  But I also knew that as a pilot I wasn't good enough for a princess."

            Allura furrowed her brow, "Well that's just a stupid thing to think."

            Keith laughed, "Your advisor, your nanny, and your people might not agree with you."

            "Well, it's not their life.  I love you and I want to be with you.  Screw them and what they think."

            Keith's mouth fell open, "Okay, you have got to stop spending so much time with Lance."

            "Well, that's how I feel."  Allura stifled a yawn.

            "So do I."  He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  "You need to rest."

            Allura settled back against the pillows and closed her eyes, "Say it again Keith."

            He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Princess Allura."

----------------------------------------------------------------

            That had been almost a year ago.  They had enjoyed months of just being boyfriend and girlfriend, something Allura wanted to experience.  She had been forced to grow up so fast and in the midst of this horrible war, she was able to find some happiness.

            Keith proposed on the fourth anniversary of the arrival of the space explorers to Arus.  They had sneaked off to her garden after dinner and sat on the little marble bench among the roses Keith had imported from Terra.  

            "Allura?"

            "Hmm?"  The Princess rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers laced with his.

            "Do you wanna get married?"  He asked.

            Allura sat upright and looked at him before bursting into laughter.

            Keith ran his hand through his hair, "Okay, that wasn't the reaction I expected or wanted."

            "Oh, no, Keith, of course I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I just…"  She trailed off, trying to think of how to explain.

            "I know, that wasn't exactly a proposal made for a queen."  He muttered.

            "Keith, _any proposal from you is the right proposal.  But you have to admit, it wasn't exactly the romantic one I always dreamed of."  Allura said.  "But I _do_ love you and yes, I will marry you."_

            Keith stood up, "Nevermind."

            "What!"

            "I said, nevermind.  I changed my mind.  I don't want to marry you any more and I certainly don't want to give you this."  He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little gold velvet box.

            Allura jumped to her feet, "Oh, let me see!"

            Keith held the box above his head, "No, I said I changed my mind."

            "You can't, you already asked and I accepted."

            "Nope," he winked at her.  "You were right.  Sit down."

            The Princess sat back down on the bench and watched as Keith got down on one knee in front of her.

            "Allura, Princess of Arus, the day I met you was the first day of the rest of my life.  You have made my life worth living and everything thing I do and am is because of you.  I love you with all my heart and soul.   Will you please share my life and marry me?"  He flipped open the box and offered it to her.

            Nestled on snow white satin was a simple, elegant heart shaped diamond ring.

            She stared at it, speechlessly, with tear filled eyes.

            "Was that romantic enough for you?"  Keith whispered.

            Allura threw her head back and laughed, "Yes it was and yes I will marry you."

---------------------------------------------------------

            The sound of castle alarms going off brought Allura out of her reverie.  She set the frame back on her desk and raced toward Castle Control.  All five pilots arrived, Romelle close at Sven's heels.

            "What is it Koran?"  Allura asked, approaching her advisor as he stood over a monitor.

            "Doom ships, about half a dozen or so."  He told her.

            She turned to the four men behind her, "To your lions, boys."


	4. A Scouting Mission?

            Romelle touched Sven's arm as he turned toward the entry tube to the Blue Lion.  "Be careful."

            He smiled down at her and placed his hand on her stomach, "Alvays."  He stole a quick kiss and raced toward his lion.

            She watched her husband run towards combat, her in heart in her throat.  It was inevitable that Sven would eventually return to battle and it always worried her.  But now that they were married and starting a family, there was so much more on the line.

            Koran stood over the monitor, watching as the Doom ships approached and the Lions soared into the air.

            "Are you going to contact Keith?"  Romelle asked him.

            "I don't know what the point would be."  He responded.

            "But he specifically asked to be contacted if there was an attack."

            The royal advisor turned to the young woman who looked so much like his princess.  "There are so few ships; this seems more like a scouting mission than an attack.  I don't want to worry him when he can't do anything about it."

            "Does Lotor usually send scout ships?"

            "No, he knows his way around here pretty well.  This isn't normal."

            Romelle watched as the lions approached the invaders, "Isn't that even more reason to contact him."

            Koran sighed, "We'll let the Princess do it when she returns."

            Up in the lions the five pilots watched as the Doom ships hovered, but made no attempt to attack.

            "Just give the word, Princess, and we'll annihilate these creeps."  Lance said.

            "No, we defend, not attack."  Allura replied.  "Let them make the first move."

            The Five Lions formed a large semi-circle and waited.

            Allura opened a transmission and tried to contact the alien ships.  "This is Princess Allura.  You are trespassing in Arusian air space.  What is your business?"

            There was no response.

            "This is Princess Allura of Arus."  She announced again.  "State your business or we will be forced to fire upon you."

            Again there was no response, but before she could give them one last try, all six ships pulled back and left.

            The Voltron team circled around and waited until Koran gave them the all clear before returning to Castle Control.

            "Okay, something weird is going on here."  Lance announced when everyone had returned.

            "It seems to me that it may have been a scouting mission."  Koran spoke up.

            "Should we contact Keith?"  Pidge asked.

            "Lance is right, something veird is going on here."  Sven said.  "I tink you need to call Keit, he should be made avare."

            The Princess looked to the others in the room and they nodded their agreement.

            "Alright, I'll try, but he might be in a meeting."

            "Leave a message, he can call back later."  Lance said

            They were able to reach the secretary of General Bryant.  

            "I'm sorry Princess, unless it is an emergency I cannot interrupt the meeting."

            "Well, it's not an emergency.  Could you please ask him to contact me as soon as he has time?"  Allura asked.

            "Of course your highness."

            Allura turned to her friends, "I guess it's back to work until he calls."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Keith wasn't able to return her call until after dinner.      

            "I'm sorry Allura, I just got the message.  Is everything alright?"

            She smiled, feeling a tightness around her heart at the sight of him.  

            "That's okay, Keith.  I actually didn't want to bother you with this; I didn't think it was all that big a deal."  She went on to explain to him everything that had transpired that day.

            "Hmm," Keith furrowed his forehead and thought for a moment.  "I think Koran is right. As strange as it sounds, I think Lotor sent a scouting mission.  He might have been checking to see if I was there or if he knew I was gone, he was checking to see if you had all five lions.  All I can say is keep on your toes, but don't take any unnecessary chances.  I'll be home as soon as I can tomorrow.  We have a breakfast meeting, but it shouldn't take too long, so I should be home by early evening."

            "Aye, aye Captain."  Allura saluted the screen.

            Keith smiled, "I miss you."

            "I miss you too.  But the boys have been entertaining me."

            He rolled his eyes, "Great.  I can only imagine what you all have been doing.  Did Lance talk you into taking the lions racing?"

            "No, that was my idea."

            Keith raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

            "And they've been telling Romelle and me all about your days in the Academy.  Lance told the funniest stories last night."

            "Okay, I'm going to see if I can get out of this breakfast meeting and head home tonight.  I have the feeling that I need to defend my reputation."  

            "Nah, they're waiting for you to return before they tell me the good stuff.  But I heard an interesting little tale concerning you and a certain Admiral's terrier."

            Keith blushed slightly, "We were young."

            "And drunk."  Allura laughed.

            "Don't let the stories they tell you change your mind about marrying me."

            "That won't happen.  For some reason they make me love you more."  She assured him.

            "You're a strange woman, beautiful, but strange." 

            "All the more reason for you to love me."  She teased.

            "Absolutely."  Keith turned when a young cadet came up behind him.  They exchanged a few words before he turned back to the screen.  "I hate to do this, Allura, but I have to go.  We're having a late dinner with the General."

            "I understand.  I love you."

            He grinned, "I love you too, Allura.  Good night."

            "Good night.  Oh, Keith?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Don't moon anyone at this dinner party."  Allura winked at him.

            Keith's mouth fell open, "Stay away from Lance!"

            "Good night, my love."  Allura closed the connection and left Castle Control, laughing.

            "Vere you able to get in touch vith Keit?"  Sven asked.

            Lance was on duty in Castle Control, but the others had congregated in the rec room.  Sven was stretched out on the couch, his head on Romelle's lap, watching a movie.  Romelle was attempting to knit something, what it was no one was sure, but it was a pale blue and baby sized. Hunk and Pidge were sitting at the table playing some board game they had brought with them from Terra. 

            "Yes.  He agreed with Koran, he thinks it was a scouting mission to see if he was here. Or if Lotor knew Keith was gone, he may have wanted to see if we had all five lions protecting the planet."

            "What was his advice?"  Hunk asked.

            "He just said to keep on our toes and not to take any chances.  He's planning on being back by tomorrow evening.  He has a breakfast meeting and then he's heading straight out."  Allura explained.

            "I just don't get it," Sven said.  "Lotor has been behaving very strangely."

            "When hasn't he?"  Pidge muttered.

            Sven sat up, very stiffly, and cringed.  "No, tink about it.  He has never been afraid to just attack, he has alvays been cocky enough to tink he could vin.  Now he is taking all kinds of precautions.  Do you tink he is trying to lure us into some sense of false security?  He vants us to tink he is starting to doubt himself."

            "I think he is finally coming to the realization that he isn't going win this one.  He isn't going to get the Princess."  Hunk said.

            "No, he won't give in that easily," Romelle set aside her knitting.  "He's ruthless.  He's planning something."

            Sven put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

            Allura sat on the arm of the sofa and took Romelle's hand.  When she looked at her cousin, she saw a happily married woman with the universe at her feet.  It was so easy to forget the horrible time she spent at the hands of Lotor.

            "He won't win," Allura said, determinedly.  "We have Voltron and he can never defeat us."


	5. The Proposition

            "So, uh, Romelle, um, what, exactly, is that going to be?"  Lance asked, indicating her knitting.

            He was relaxing in the rec room after morning practice.  While Pidge sat on the couch reading, Romelle was having another knitting lesson with Nanny and Allura had gone to answer a call from Keith.  Hunk was on duty in Castle Control.

            Romelle held up the uneven patch of blue knitting and studied it for a moment, "Well, it was going to be a sweater, but then Nanny decided that for my first project I should try something simpler."

            "And that is?"  

            "I think it'll end up being a blanket."  She decided.

            "It's a wonderful start," Nanny assured her.

            "What did Keith have to say?"  Pidge asked when Allura joined them in the rec room.

            "He just called to say the breakfast meeting lasted longer than they expected, but he is leaving now.  We can expect him around nine tonight."  The Princess sank down on to the couch beside her cousin.

            "Should I hold dinner for him?"  Nanny asked.

            "He said not to, but I think it would be nice to have something saved for him."  Allura said.

            "What are the plans for today?"  Lance asked.

            "Practice went well this morning, so when you're not on duty, you're free to do as you please.  All I ask is that you don't stray too far from the castle."  Allura dismissed him.

            Lance jumped to his feet, "Great, I'm not on duty until eight tonight.  I'm going to head down into town."  

            "Make sure you have your transmitter turned on this time!"  Pidge called after him.

            Nanny stood up from the chair she had occupied while educating Romelle on her knitting, "If you would like, Princess, we can discuss the flowers for the wedding."

            "Of course, Nanny.  Romelle would you like to join us."  Allura rose.

            "Yeah, Sven is resting and I don't think he'll be up for a while."

            "Is all this practice too much for him?"  Allura asked worriedly.

            "He would never say if it was," Romelle shook her head.  "To be honest, I hope you'll be able to find someone to replace him as a back-up."

            "We're going to look for a few back-ups," Allura explained.  "We will be hiring a couple of more pilots from the Garrison.  After the wedding a new Blue pilot will be trained and I will be put on back-up status so I can concentrate on ruling as Queen and starting a family."

            "I'm glad to hear that."  Romelle placed a hand on her stomach.  "He would kill me if he knew I was discussing this with you."

            "Has he seen any more doctors?"

            "Yes, but the damage to his back was extensive.  He never got a chance to fully heal from the robeast attack before Lotor began to torture him and he was not able to receive medical attention in order for those wounds to heal.  All the wounds healed improperly and there is really nothing that can be done about it.  Massage sometimes helps to relieve the knots in his muscles, but pain killers can only do so much."

            Nanny clucked her tongue, "That poor, poor boy."

            Romelle smiled weakly, "Don't ever let him hear you say that.  There is nothing he hates more than pity."

            Allura put an arm around her cousin's shoulders as they made their way toward her study, "He is a good and strong man.  I am so glad you two found each other."  

            "It seems like everything we went through, as horrible as it was, had a purpose.  We found each other.  I would never wish what Lotor did to us on my worst enemy, but if it hadn't happened, I never would have met Sven and I would never have known such happiness existed."  Romelle said quietly.

            "Everything happens for a reason."  Nanny said, wisely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Lance returned from town just in time for his shift in Castle Control to begin.  He had started the search for the perfect wedding present a week ago.  He went back today to see if he could get any ideas.  What he found was a cute shopkeeper named Iona.  After dinner he realized just how late he was and he left her with the promise that he would call soon.

            The sound of the door sliding open had Lance looking over his shoulder as the Princess of Arus entered.

            "Hello, Princess."

            She smiled, "Good evening, Lance.  Did you have fun in town?"

            He winked at her, "I always do."

            Allura sat in the chair beside him, "What's her name?"

            "Iona with long black hair, green eyes, and legs that go on forever."

            Allura thought for a moment, "You mean the woman running the one gift shop?  What's it called?  Arusian Delights?"

            "That's the one."

            She erupted into laughter.

            "What is it?"  Lance asked.

            "Have you met her brother?"

            He shook his head.

            "Huh, well, I'd be careful if I were you.  I don't care if you are a trained soldier, if you hurt her, Elbert will break you in half."

            "Elbert?  I think I can handle someone named Elbert."

            "He's about 6'6", weighing nearly 300 hundred pounds.  I once saw him pick up a horse."

            Lance paled slightly, "You're exaggerating."

            Allura winked at him, "Well, it was a little horse."

            "Maybe we should get him a job as a palace guard."

            "Nah, he enjoys his job as a bounty hunter a little too much."

            Lance decided to change the subject, "What did you do today, Allura?"

            "We went over the floral arrangements for the wedding."

            "What did you decide?"

            "It'll be mostly roses from my garden.  That's where Keith proposed."  She explained.

            "That's nice.  I'm sure Keith will appreciate that.  What're you going to do now?"

            "I have no plans."

            "So you're going to sit here and bug me until the Captain shows up?"

            Allura smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

            "I can call you when he arrives."

            "I know. I'm just feeling a little antsy."

            "Allura?"

            They both turned to see Romelle standing the doorway.

            "Yes, Romelle?"

            "Can I talk to you for a second?"

            "What is it?"  Allura asked after following Romelle into the hallway.

            "Do you know where I could get something for Sven?  He's soaking in the tub right now, but he's in a lot of pain.  I went to the infirmary, but I didn't see Dr. Gorma."

            "He's probably in the library, he goes there when things are quiet in the hospital wing."  Allura explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A loud beeping brought Lance out of his thoughts as he tried to come up with an easy way to let Iona down and not upset her brother.

            "This is Castle Control, you are entering Arusian airspace, please acknowledge."  Lance announced to his visitor.

            Keith's face filled the screen, "Hey, Lance."

            "Keith!  You're about half an hour early."

            "I made good time."  
            "The Princess will be thrilled."  Lance said as he gave Keith's ship clearance to land.

            "Don't tell her," Keith said.  "I want to surprise her."

            "Will do Captain."  

            "Keith signing out.  See you in Castle Control, Lance." 

            Lance waited for the main entrance from the tarmac to open.  It was about ten minutes before the door slid open.  

            "Hey man, how'd the meetings go?"

            Keith looked around, distracted.  "Where's Allura?"

            "_Oh, the meetings went alright, just boring.  How are you doing, Lance?"  Lance mimicked Keith._

            Keith just looked at him, annoyed.

            Lance continued his little one man show, "I'm doing well, Keith, met a new girl today.  _Ah yes, Lance and his infamous prowess with the women.  Oh stop, Keith, I'm just lucky.  __Lucky at love.  You're making me blush, Captain.  __I guess it's a good thing I learned from you, or else I never would've snagged the Princess…"_

            Keith cleared his throat, "That's enough, Lieutenant, I don't have time for this.  Where is Allura?"

            "Okay, I'll assume you're attitude is due to a lack of sleep and let it slide."  Lance mumbled.  "She just left with Romelle.  You may want to check the library or her study."

            "You might want to keep your attitude in check and show a little respect."  Keith growled as he left Castle Control.

            Lance rolled his eyes, "I always thought Keith enjoyed those boring meetings, I guess he got his fill."

            Keith crept down the hall toward Allura's study.  He heard Hunk and Pidge playing a video game as he passed by the rec room.  Then there she was, her back to him head bent over something she held in her hand.

            He stealthily moved up behind, slid his arms around her waist and put his mouth to her ear.

            "Did you miss me?"  He whispered.

            Her body shook with quiet laughter before turning around in his arms, "Not really, but I bet Allura did."

            Keith looked down at the woman in his arms, "You're not Allura."

            "Very good, Keith," Romelle laughed.  "It's very important for you to be able to recognize your bride before you marry her."

            Keith allowed his gaze to slide down her body; she did look quite a bit like Allura.  "I see you've put on some weight."

            Romelle grinned and placed a hand on her stomach, "Yup, another one and a half pounds.  Dr. Gorma said I'm progressing nicely, Nanny's cooking is contributing quite a bit, though."

            "Hm, maybe you should lay off a little on the sweets."  He mumbled.

            Romelle shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  He still had his arms around her waist, making her feel awkward.  "If, um, if you're looking for Allura she's in her study."

            "No, she's right here."

            Keith dropped his arms and turned to face the voice behind him.  Allura stood with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

            "I know this isn't what it looks like."  She teased them.

            "He saw me from behind and thought I was you."  Romelle explained.

            "A likely excuse.  How do I know you aren't trying to steal my man?"

            "Hm, well, it looks like she's on to us Keith.  We'll have to come up with another plan."  Romelle slipped an arm through Keith's.

            Allura laughed at the shocked look on Keith's face, "Maybe next time you should let Keith in on the plan."

            "Alright, next time we'll figure this out better, but I need to get back to _my_ man and see if these help," Romelle held up the bottle of pain relievers Allura had given her.  "Good night guys and thanks again Allura."

            "Good night, Romelle.  Let me know if you need anything else."  Allura turned to her fiancé and slipped her arms around his waist.  "When did you get back?  I told Lance to call me when you got in."

            Keith smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her, "I wanted to surprise you."

            "But you surprised Romelle instead.  It's a good thing I'm not a jealous woman."

            Keith leaned down and drew her into hard, passionate kiss.

            Allura lost herself in his taste. 

            "Will you two get a room."  Pidge growled as he skulked by.

            Allura broke the kiss and looked at Pidge's back as he made his way past them.  "What's your problem?"  She called after him.

            "Hunk cheats!" He called back over his shoulder.

            Allura giggled as Keith kissed her neck, "Did he win again?"

            "Yes I did and I don't cheat."  Hunk said as he hurried down the hall to try and make amends with his young friend.  "Welcome back Keith!"

            "Maybe we should get a room."  Keith whispered into her ear.

            "My, you're feeling rather amorous tonight, aren't you?"  Allura took his hand and pulled him to her study.

            "I missed you."

            "I missed you too, but making out in the castle hallway is not acceptable behavior."  Allura teased him as she shut the study door behind them.

            Keith sat in the overstuffed chair beside her bookcase and pulled her down into his lap.

            "How did the meetings go?"  Allura asked, slipping her hand into his.  She loved the way her engagement ring shone against their laced fingers.

            "I'd rather not talk about it," he murmured as he used his other hand to brush her hair off her neck and pressed his lips to her soft flesh.

            "Was it that bad?  Did you get to talk to Jeff?"  She continued.                                                             

            He pulled back and looked at her, "I _said I didn't want to talk about it."_

            Allura dropped his hand at his abrupt tone, "Did something happen?"

            "No."

            "Then why are you behaving like this?"

            Keith closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, Allura, I'm just very tired and I missed you.  The meetings were long and boring, nothing I'd want to bother you with.  I would rather just hold you."

            Allura studied him.  There were circles under his eyes and he was very pale.

            "Oh, Honey," Allura brushed his hair off his forehead. "Maybe you should go to bed now.  We can talk in the morning."

            He gave her a weak smile, "That sounds like a good idea.  I just wanted to see you first."

            "I'm glad you did, but we need you rested and alert.  We still haven't heard from Lotor since the scouting mission."

            Keith's eyes flew open, "I don't want to think about that right now."

            "Neither do I, but, unfortunately, we have to think about it.  At least until Lotor is captured."  Allura stood and took both of Keith's hands.  "Come on, let's get you to bed."

            Allura walked Keith to his room, "Sleep well, my love."  She whispered before placing a quick kiss on his lips.   

            Keith didn't let her go so easily, "I'd sleep better if you were with me."

            She looked up at him, surprised.  "I thought you said we should wait."

            "These meetings brought to front the horror of everything that is going on in this war.  We're mortal.  We could die tomorrow.  I want to make the most of my time, I want to be with you."

            Allura studied him, "That is a beautiful sentiment.  But I think we should wait."

            He grabbed her roughly by the arms, "Time is not a luxury we have during this war.  I want to be with you, don't deny me."

            "Keith, I don't know what went on during these meetings but they obviously affected you.  When you are able to talk about what happened we'll discuss taking our relationship to the next step.  Get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."  Allura pulled herself from his grip and turned on her heel.  "Good night, Keith."


	6. An Eye Opening Experience

            Hello again!  Just a word of warning, there is a sexual situation at the end of this chapter.  If you think you might be offended, please don't read. All disclaimers _still apply.  Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying my first ever piece of fan fiction, I really appreciate the support!_

Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The next morning found Allura, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Sven in the rec room, waiting for Keith to join them for morning practice.

            "Is he still asleep?"  Lance asked.

            "It's not like him to sleep in this late; he's always the first one up."  Hunk yawned.

            "Maybe somevon should check on him."  Sven suggested.

            Allura stood, "I'll go."

            "Do you vant me to come vith you?"

            "No, that's okay, Sven.  He said last night he was really tired, the meetings were long and boring.  I'm sure he just overslept."

            Allura approached Keith's door and listened for a moment.  There was no sound.  She raised her hand and knocked, softly at first.  When there was no response she knocked a little harder.

            "Whaisit?"  Came the muffled response.

            Allura overrode the command to open his door and walked in.  

            The room was dark with only a sliver of light peeking in through the curtains.  A lump on the bed rose and fell steadily as Keith breathed deep and continued sleeping.

            "Keith?"

            "Hm?"

            "Keith it's 7:00, aren't you coming to practice?"

            "No."

            "Are you canceling practice?"  Allura asked, incredulously.

            A dark head appeared from beneath the covers, "That's exactly what I'm doing."

            Allura sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the covers back a bit more.  Keith looked back with dark eyes under disheveled hair.  

            "Talk to me Keith.  What happened?"  She asked softly.

            "I'm just tired."

            "Keith, I've seen you tired before.  I've seen you so exhausted that you could barely stand.  But I have never seen you like this."

            He stared at her, silently.

            She reached up and stroked his face, "What happened?"

            He turned his face and kissed her palm.  "I feel so weak."  He whispered.

            "What?"

            "I sat in on those meetings and listened to all the other planets begging for help.  All that we have fought over the past years and we are still where we started.  Lotor is even stronger.  He has millions of slaves.  There is murder and pain and suffering all over the universe.  Have we even done any good?  Don't you ever wonder if we're wasting our time?"

            Allura sat in silence, shocked, for a moment. "Are you serious?  You make it sound as though we should just give up and let Lotor win."  
            Keith remained silent.

            "We have done so much good!  We have protected my planet and my people.  We have helped rebuild towns and villages.  Voltron has defended not only Arus, but others as well.  Lotor's power is waning.  He is not as strong as he once was and you know that.  Are you losing faith?"

            Keith turned away from her.

            A knock sounded at the door.  Allura crossed the room to answer it.

            "Is everyting alright?"  Sven and Lance stood in the doorway.

            "Practice is canceled for now.  You guys can take the lions out if you like, but Keith and I won't be joining you."  Allura said before shooing them away and shutting the door.

            The Princess looked at her Captain and sighed. This was a side of Keith she had never seen, never thought she would see.  He was always so strong and confident.  

            "Keith, maybe you need some time off to get your mind together."  She said.  "We'll figure something out.  Maybe we can get Sven and Romelle to stay here for a few months.  He was going to come here for a few days after the wedding to help with covering for us while we went on a honeymoon.   Or we can talk to the Garrison about sending some back-up pilots now."

            Keith sat up and ran a hand through his hair.  "I'm sorry Allura.  I don't know what came over me."

            Allura sat on his bed and looked at him, "This is hard on all of us.  There are times I've wanted to give up.  But I can't, _we can't.  There are too many people depending on us."_

            Keith reached out and pulled Allura into his arms, "I'm sorry.  I'll be fine.  We can have practice this afternoon."

            Allura laid her head on his chest, "I'm worried about you.  If you need a day or two off I'm sure Sven will cover for you."

            "No.  I'm Captain of the Voltron Force.  I will do my job."  He kissed the top of her head.

            "Okay, get up, get dressed.  You and I will go for a ride, maybe we can have a picnic.  Just the two of us."  Allura disentangled herself from him and threw the covers back.  "We can call off practice, officially.  That's a royal decree.  We can skip it for one day."

            Keith smiled, "I think that's exactly what I need."

            "Okay.  Be ready in twenty minutes.  I'll meet you in the stables."  Allura crossed to the door.

            "I'll be there."

            Thirty minutes later Allura stood in the stables watching a groom saddle her horse.  She had gotten Nanny to pack a quick lunch and then went to speak with Koran.  She gave instructions that they not be disturbed unless it was an emergency.  

            Allura checked her watch again.  Keith was already ten minutes late.  He was usually so prompt that she expected to see him in the stables before her.

            "Sorry," he jogged up, five minutes later.  "I was held up."

            "Is everything alright?"  Allura asked as she walked her horse out.

            "Yeah."

            "Garric saddled your horse for you."

            Keith grunted in response and took the reins.  Allura watched as he swung onto the horse effortlessly.  He usually offered her his hand and helped her onto her horse before mounting his own.  As an accomplished rider she didn't need his help, but it was such a sweet gesture.

            "Where to?"  He called over his shoulder.

            "Why don't we head to the clearing by the spring."  Allura suggested.  It had been the place where they had had their first date.

            They rode in silence, reaching the clearing in ten minutes.

            "I'm starving," Keith announced as he dismounted.

            Allura waited an instant to see if he offered her a hand.  When it became evident he wasn't going to, she slid off her horse and began unpacking the lunch Nanny had made.

            "What have we got?" He unwrapped a bundle containing a couple of cold ham sandwiches.  "What's this?"

            Allura looked over, "It's ham.  Nanny had to whip this up on short notice."

            Keith smiled at her, "I know and I appreciate it."

            Allura spread out a blanket and they finished unpacking the sandwiches, potato salad, a sweet Arusian fruit salad, and two large pieces of chocolate cake.  The cake recipe had been sent to Nanny by Keith's mother when Allura had requested something special for his birthday a few years back.  

            "How did things go while I was gone?"  Keith asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

            "Aside from the little visit from Doom, everything else was pretty normal.  We do need to talk about Sven though."

            "What about him?"

            "Romelle was telling me about the pain he has been suffering.  He would never admit it, but she asked me to talk to you about replacing him as a back up."

            "Things are that bad?"

            "I was surprised too.  He hides it so well.  But with the baby on the way she doesn't want him to take any chances that could damage his back even more." Allura explained.

            "I'll contact the Garrison and see about them sending a couple of new recruits for training."

            "Thank you, I'll tell Romelle when we get back.  Oh, and speaking of Romelle, we decided on bridesmaid dresses."

            "That nice," Keith said.

            "We had to pick another pattern from the one I showed you last week, we needed something to accommodate her expanding figure."

            "Mm." He replied through a mouthful of fruit salad.

            "And Nanny, Romelle, and I went over flowers.  I thought we should go with roses, the ones from garden."

            "That'll be good."

            The two of them lapsed into silence again while they ate.

            After packing everything up into Allura's saddle bags, they lounged under a tree and watched the horses graze.  Allura sat between Keith's legs, her head on his chest.

            "This is nice," She murmured.

            Keith agreed and ran his hands through the hair he had loosened from the bun she had placed it in. 

            "Just think, someday we'll be bringing our children here to play."  Allura said.

            "I can't wait for that day."

            "Do you ever wonder about life after this war?  I mean, we'll be settled here with our family.  Will the others stay?"

            "I don't know," Keith said.  "I like to think more about right now and holding you in my arms."

            Allura smiled, "You surprise me sometimes, Keith."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, here you are, the strong, tough, leader of the Voltron force and then you turn around say something so sweet."

            "You deserve to hear sweet things."  Keith cleared his throat.  "I want to apologize for my behavior last night.  I don't know what came over me."

            Allura tilted her head back and looked up at him, "It's alright Keith."

            He leaned down and tenderly kissed her, "What about music for the ceremony?"  
            "Lance said he would help us with that."

            "Hm, well, we'll see about that."  He smiled.

            "Don't worry, we do have to approve of everything before he makes up a playlist.  He did tell me that one of your favorite songs we should play is an old Terran song called 'Baby Got Back', did you you want to play that?"

            Keith laughed, "We'll put some more thought into that playlist."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was nearing dusk by the time they finally returned to the castle.  All thoughts of his earlier behavior had faded from Allura's mind as they had spent a wonderful day together.  Talk had ranged from music for the wedding to names of the children they would some day have.  The only thing they did not discuss was the meetings on Wit'ach.

            As they walked back from the stables Keith took Allura's hand and pulled her close.

            "I would like to extend my offer from last night."

            "What?"

            He stopped her before they reached the door, "I want to be with you."

            Allura studied him a moment.  "Alright.  Tonight, after the others go to bed come to my room."

            Allura went on ahead while Keith stood there, a smile spreading across his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was nearing midnight.  Allura sat nervously on her bed, smoothing her nightgown on her lap.   It was the first time she had worn it. Romelle had talked her into buying it a few weeks before on a shopping trip, she never would have bought it on her own.  It was red, brighter than anything she normally wore, went all the way down to her ankles and had a lace bodice.

            A quiet knock brought her to her feet.  After wiping her sweaty palms on her gown she opened the door.

            Keith stood there in his blue pajamas.  Without hesitation he stepped into the room and took her into his arms.

            "You're beautiful," he whispered.

            They tumbled onto the bed, Keith roughly pulling at her nightgown.

            "Keith, wait, stop."  Allura put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

            "What?"  He asked sharply.

            "I, uh, I don't want you to tear my nightgown."  She stood beside the bed, blushing under his intense gaze.

            "I'm sorry, my love, I just got caught up in the moment.  You look so beautiful I couldn't help myself."  He rose to stand in front of her, running his hands down her arms. 

            "I want this to be special," she whispered.

            "So do I."  He whispered back.

            Keith reached up slowly and slid the spaghetti straps of her gown off her shoulders.  Allura turned around and showed Keith the elaborate ribbon laced up the back of the gown.  He reached out and tugged at the ribbon.  The gown loosened and fell into a ruby puddle at her feet.

            Keith took her shoulders and turned her around.  "My God, you're exquisite."  He murmured.

            Allura hesitantly reached out and began to undo the buttons on his pajama top.  Her hands were shaking so hard the buttons kept slipping out of her fingers.  He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips.  "Allow me."

            She watched as he made quick work of his top and slid his pajama bottoms off.  Allura ran her hands over his well-formed chest, feeling his stomach contract as she lightly ran her fingers over it.

            He groaned and wrapped his arms around her.  They fell on the bed, kissing passionately.  He picked her up and laid her on the center of the bed, looking at her.

            "I can't believe we're finally doing this," he whispered.

            "Neither can I."  Allura's voice shook with nerves.

            He looked deep into her eyes, "I love you, Princess."  
            Her nerves faded as she stared back, "I love you too."

            Keith positioned himself above her and took her virginity with one, quick, painful thrust.

            Most of what Allura knew about sex had come from late night chats with Romelle.  Nanny had told her years ago where babies came from, but Romelle had told her what it was like and what to do.  Her cousin had made it sound so wonderful, so beautiful.  The coming together of two people in love.  It was to be the closest two people could get.  Romelle had warned her that the first time would hurt at first, but she would get used to it and would then experience pleasure beyond description.

            What Allura experienced her first night with Keith had been quick and painful.  He finished satisfying himself, kissed her tenderly, and then rolled over onto his side.  

            Allura laid perfectly still, feeling sore and somewhat dirty.  She fought back the urge to race into the bathroom and shower.  Slowly turning her head, she saw Keith, his back to her, sleeping.

            _Was that it? She asked herself, feeling ashamed._


	7. A Stranger Arrives

            Allura spent the next two days avoiding Keith as well as she could.  That was easier said than done.  After morning practice, she retired to her study under the guise of work.  On the third day there was a knock at her door.  Allura sat quietly, debating whether or not to ignore it.

            "Allura, I know you're in there."

            It was Romelle.

            Allura opened the door, pulled her cousin in and shut the door again.     

            "Allura, what is going on with you?  Since Keith has come back you have both been acting strangely."

            Allura sat on the small loveseat opposite the overstuffed chair she and Keith had cuddled in the night he returned.  She couldn't bring herself to sit in that chair since.

            "Oh Romelle, everything has changed."  Allura bit her lip, trying to fight back tears.

            "What happened?"  Romelle sat beside her cousin and pulled her into a hug.

            Allura let the tears come, crying into Romelle's shoulder.  When she finished, she realized she did need to talk to someone.  Her face burned with embarrassment as she told Romelle everything.

            "I don't know him anymore.  He came back a different person."  Allura finished her story.

            "What are you going to do?"  Romelle asked.

            "I don't know.  I think back on the past year, it has been the greatest year of my life.  I have been my happiest with Keith but now I don't know if I want to marry him anymore."  She admitted.

            Romelle sat quietly.  She didn't know Keith a well as the others, but Sven talked about him with such respect and admiration.  They had been like brothers.  What she did know about him made her notice his strange behavior and had her worried for her cousin.

            "What should I do Romelle?  How can I marry him after what happened the other night?  I dread the thought of him touching me."   Her last admission had fresh tears filling Allura's eyes.

            "If his behavior is causing you this much pain, you can't marry him.  We have to find out what is going on with him.  Do you want me to have Sven talk to him?"

            "Yes, maybe that would help.  Maybe he'll tell Sven things he won't tell me."

            The two women sat in silence.  Allura felt a little better after talking to someone.

            "I have imagined marrying Keith for years," She whispered.  "We were going to rule Arus together, have a houseful of children.  We would defeat Lotor and rebuild my planet. And our children would play together."

            Romelle smiled, "That may all still happen.  We will get to the bottom of Keith's behavior."

            "Thank you, Romelle, I really needed to talk to someone."

            "Allura, you know you can always come to me.  I want to help you.  I want you to find the same happiness I found with Sven."

            Allura pulled her cousin into a tight hug, "You have no idea how much that means to me and how much I needed to hear that."

            "Where is Keith now?"  Romelle asked.

            "I don't know," Allura bit her trembling lip again.  "I told him the other night that I had my period and he hasn't been to my room since."

            "Do you want to go with me to talk to Sven?"

            "Let's call him here," Allura went to her desk to pick up her transmitter.  Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the picture frame on her desk.  She reached over and set face down.

            Sven knocked on the door a few minutes later.

            "Is everyting alright?"  He asked, looking from his wife to Allura and back again.

            "No," Romelle crossed to Sven and pulled him over to the chair.  "We want to talk to you."

            "About Keit?"

            "Yes," Allura leaned against her desk.  "Do you know what is going on with him?"

            "No, but ve have all noticed it.  Dere vere a few times back at de Academy vhen he acted aloof like he does now."

            "What do mean?"  Allura asked.

            "Vell, vhen his father passed avay he locked himself into his room and hardly said a vord to anyvon for a veek.  Vhenever Lance or I tried to talk to him, he vould blow us off."  

            "Do you know if he received some bad news from Terra?"  Allura asked him.

            "That's a possibility.  Ve found out about his father from his advisor, not him, who had hoped we could talk to him."

            "And that brought him out of it?"

            "No, he came out of it himself.  Vhen he is in a mood like dis it is best to leave him alone and let him get over it."

            "But I have never seen him like this."  Allura said.

            Sven nodded, "He is a strong man. He uses his duties as an excuse not to let his moods come to the surface."

            "So you think we should just let it go?"

            "I don't know, Princess.  He vas very short vith you guys during practice dis morning, you can't have a strong team vhen your leader behaves like dat."

            "What if we all sat down with him and try to get him to talk to us."  Romelle suggested.

            "Like an intervention?" Sven asked.

            Allura shook her head, "Wouldn't he think we were ganging up on him?"  

            Sven shook his head, "He vouldn't be able to escape it if we forced him to tell us vhat is going on."

            "And if it doesn't work?"  Allura asked.

            "Den ve call his mother on Terra."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

            They had all agreed to meet in the rec room at 3:00 that afternoon.  As far as Keith knew, it was a routine meeting on the maintenance of the lions.

            At 2:50 Allura was pacing her study, trying to prepare for what could be a messy confrontation.  _Maybe we're jumping to conclusions,_ she thought.  _He has been under so much pressure, he may have just reached his breaking point._

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, "Yes?"

            "It's me," Lance called through the door.

            Allura crossed the room and opened the door.

            "I thought you could use some moral support."

            "Are we doing the right thing, Lance?"

            He offered her a reassuring smile, "Something is going on with Keith and we have to get to the bottom of it."

            "Do you think he'll be angry that we're ganging up on him?"

            "It's for his own good.  In the long run he'll appreciate it."  Lance offered his arm to the princess.

            "Thank you for coming to get me.  To be perfectly honest, I was trying to come up with an excuse not to go."

            "Well, now, Your Highness, it would have been rude for you to call a meeting and then not show up."

            "I'm just nervous."

            Lance patted the hand that rested in the crook of his arm, "You're not facing this alone.  We're here for you."

            The two of them approached the rec room.  Sven and Romelle sat together on the couch facing the chairs occupied by Nanny and Koran.  Hunk and Pidge were standing behind Koran's chair, waiting.

            "Where's Keith?"  Allura asked.

            "He hasn't arrived yet," Romelle said as she and Sven shifted over, making room for Allura.

            "Maybe someone should go find him."  Allura sat stiffly beside her cousin.

            "I'll go," Lance volunteered.

            "Where are you going?  I thought we were all called to a meeting?"

            They all turned to see Keith standing in the doorway.

            Allura shivered, involuntarily, and grasped the hand Romelle offered her.

            "What's this about?"  Keith asked.

            Lance pulled a chair over from the table in the corner, "Have a seat, Keith."

            Keith looked around warily before taking the seat.

            "We came together to talk to you Keith."  Allura began.

            "What about?" He asked.

            "You're recent behavior." Sven spoke up.

            Keith raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

            "Ve have all seen a change in you since you came back from de meetings."

            "Yeah, you've been a real jerk."  Lance muttered.

            "Lance!"  Allura said sharply before turning to Keith.  "We're worried.  We are your friends and we love you.  You can talk to us about anything.  What happened on Wit'ach?"

            Keith lowered his head and studied the floor.

            "Son," Koran got up and walked over to Keith, laying a hand on his shoulder.  "Please, tell us what happened."

            Keith raised his head and turned tired eyes to Allura.  "I don't know where to begin…"

            He was interrupted by the castle alarms.

            "Oh not _now_!"  Allura cried as they all jumped to their feet.

            "What is it?"  Koran asked as they entered Castle Control.

            "It's a Doom ship, sir."  The guard on duty said.

            "Just one?"

            "Yes, sir.  It's small, looks like a single person transport ship."

            "Have they made any contact?"  Allura asked.

            "Yes, Your Highness, but I couldn't make out what he was trying to say.  He's sending a distress signal."

            Allura went to the communication console and attempted to contact the ship.  "You have entered Arusian airspace.  State your business or we will be forced to fire on you."

            Static filled the speakers

            *_Crackle* …is that….*__crackle*…Allura…*_crackle_*…stop him…*_crackle_*_

            Allura looked up at Lance who had come to stand beside her.

            "You're breaking up," Allura spoke a little louder.  "What is your business?"

            *_crackle*…Allura…*__crackle* …me, Keith…*_crackle*__

            Allura and Lance turned to look at Keith.  Hunk had him by the arm.

            "He tried to leave," Hunk shrugged.

            "What's going on Keith?"  Allura asked him.

            Pidge worked with the communications console, trying to get a clearer signal.

            Keith shrugged, "I have no idea.  Apparently some Doom soldier thinks I know him."

            "Who do you know on Doom?" Sven asked.

            Keith turned to him, angry.  "No one!"

            "Princess, I think you better hear this!"  Pidge called out excitedly.

            "This is the Princess of Arus.  State your name and business."  She called into the microphone.

            "…*_crackle*…"_


	8. Secrets Revealed

Just a little warning that there is some cursing in this chapter.  Reader beware!  J

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Allura!  It's me, Keith…*_crackle*…let that man out of your sight…*__crackle*…"_

            Allura turned sharply around.  Hunk now held Keith's arms behind his back preventing him from leaving.

            "Lance, you and Sven go greet this ship.  Take a few guards with you."  Koran took over.

            They left, quickly.  Everyone else turned to the man held by Hunk.

            "What is going on?"  Allura asked again.

            "I don't know.  It sounds like someone is playing a trick." Keith said.

            "No, something is going on and I want answers now!"  Allura yelled at him.

            "Princess, please, this is not going to get us anywhere," Koran said before turning to Keith.  "Have a seat, Captain, you will not leave this room until everything is cleared up."

            "I was just going to the bathroom," Keith mumbled as Hunk led him over to a chair.

            They all jumped as Allura's transmitter beeped.  

            She flipped it open, "Yes?"

            "Princess, you aren't going to believe this."  

            "What is it, Lance?" 

            "It's Keith."

            "What about him?"

            "No, it's Keith in the Doom ship.  He's in pretty bad shape.  You may want to get Dr. Gorma to meet us."

            Everyone turned to the man sitting in the chair beside Hunk.

            "We'll have Dr. Gorma waiting in Castle Control when you get here."  Allura snapped the transmitter shut and turned to Koran.  "Call Dr. Gorma and have more guards brought up here."

            "Yes, Your Highness."  The advisor bowed slightly and turned to do her bidding.

            "Allura…"  Keith spoke.

            "No!"  Allura shouted.  "You will not speak.  I don't know who you are, but I know you're not Keith.  Until we have figured out what is going on you will _not_ speak."

            Romelle came to Allura.  "Keep it together," she whispered.  

            They waited in an awkward silence.  Dr. Gorma and one of his nurses arrived and were briefed by Koran.  A dozen palace guards arrived and stood stoically around the room.  Two armed men surrounded the man they thought was Keith as he sat quietly.

            Everyone watched the door and waited.  When it finally slid open Allura gasped at what she saw.  Lance and Sven flanked a man wearing Keith's red flight suit, it was dirty and torn at the knee, but it was his flight suit.  His hair was disheveled and knotted, his face covered by a few days growth of beard.

            Allura slowly crossed to him.  He looked up at her with tired eyes.         

            "Keith?" She whispered.

            He nodded.

            Allura reached up and brushed the hair from his eyes, "What happened?"

            "I was attacked on my way back from Wit'ach," he began, his voice hoarse.  "About half a dozen Doom ships.  The ship I had wasn't equipped to fight off that many and I was captured.  I was able to escape yesterday and steal a ship."

            "If you're Keit, den who is dat?" Sven asked, gesturing to the man seated between two guards.

            "I'm not sure.  I know they took some hair and blood samples from me.  Something about clone."  Keith said.

            Everyone turned to the man who was like Keith in every way, looks, voice, mannerisms.

            "Who are you?"  Allura demanded.  "Are you some kind of clone?"

            He smirked, "Well, not quite."

            Allura gasped, the realization sinking in.  Romelle was at her side, clutching her hand.

            "This was one of Haggar's better schemes, it actually worked."  

            "Lotor."  Pidge said.

            "Very good, you must be the smart one."  Lotor said, sarcastically.

            Sven instinctively moved closer to Romelle, putting himself between his wife and her ex-tormentor.

            Lotor saw this, "Don't worry, I'm not after your wife or your bastard child."  

            Keith reached out and put a hand on Sven's arm as he lunged, "Don't, Sven, he's not worth it."

            "How long would you have stayed like this?  Looking like Keith?"  Pidge asked.

            "As long as necessary."

            "Why?"  Allura cried.  "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

            "How can you marry a pilot?"  Lotor spat at her.  "You are a princess and you should be with a prince. We could rule this universe!"

            "No!  Why can't you understand I could never marry you?  I don't love you."

            "That's enough!"  Koran announced. "Guards, take the prisoner down to the dungeons, we will be contacting the authorities."

            The two guards pulled Lotor roughly to his feet, shackling his hands behind him.

            "It makes no difference," Lotor said as he looked straight at Allura.  "I got what I wanted."

            Allura put a hand over her mouth, overcome with a feeling of sickness.

            Romelle put her arm around her cousin, supporting her.

            Keith looked from Allura to Lotor and back to Allura.  "What do you mean?"  
            Lotor laughed, "You want to know Captain?  Well I _fucked her!"_

            This time Sven reached out and stopped Keith from attacking Lotor.  But no one stopped Lance as he lunged forward, his fist coming in contact with Lotor's face.  Everyone flinched at the sound of bones breaking.

            Lotor roared with pain as his nose shattered.

            It was a disturbing picture to all those in Caste Control.  While they watched, a man, looking exactly like the captain of the Voltron Force, was marched from the room in shackles, blood pouring down his face.

            "Just ask her!  She wasn't any good!  You are not the lucky man you think you are, Captain!"  Lotor shouted as the guards pushed out of the room.

            "Oh my God."  Keith whispered.

             Allura let out a cry and ran from the room, Romelle at her heels.

            "Let Dr. Gorma check you out."  Sven said, taking Keith by the arm.

            "I want to see Allura."

            "Not right now.  Romelle is vith her.  Get yourself cleaned up first."

            Keith nodded and followed the doctor to the hospital wing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Romelle stood outside Allura's locked door.

            "Allura, _please_, let me in."

            There was no response.

            "Please Allura.  I know what you are going through, you aren't in this alone."

            Keith walked by with Dr. Gorma.  He stepped to the side of the door where he wouldn't be seen when it opened and punched in the access code to override the lock.

            She gave him a reassuring smile and entered the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

            Allura was curled up in the fetal position on her bed, clutching a pillow to her.

            Romelle sat on the bed and stroked Allura's hair, "It'll be alright."

            "I thought he was Keith."  Allura whispered.

            "We all did, he had us all fooled."

            "I feel sick."

            "I know exactly how you feel."

            Allura turned over onto her back and looked at her cousin, "I know you do, you're the only one who would."  
            Romelle looked at the pillow she clutched, it was plan white, not encased in the embroidered royal pillow case that matched the sheets on Allura's bed.

            The princess smiled sheepishly, "It's Keith's.  I took it from his room the night he left."

            "And you've been sleeping with it since then."

            "I should've known it wasn't him."  A tear slid out of the corner of her eye and slid back into her hair.

            "None of us knew."

            "But _I should have known."_

            "Allura, you can't beat yourself up over this."

            "Romelle, how could I do that to Keith?  He will never look at me the same again, I've been with another man.  Worse yet, it was Lotor." 

            Romelle pulled her legs up and laid down beside Allura.  It was easier to tell her this when she wasn't looking her directly in the face. 

            "For the longest time I wouldn't let Sven touch me.  We would sometimes hold hands and it was quite a while before I would let him kiss me.  For me sex had been a horrible, dirty, painful experience.  But I was lucky.  Sven loved me and he was patient.  He knew and understood what I had been through but he didn't think any less of me.  He told me once that if he could he would take away everything that had happened to me, but he would never change the strong, independent person I had become.  When we married, I was terrified.  Lotor had told me I was the worst in his harem and I didn't know how to please a man."  Romelle stopped and closed her eyes.  She had never told anyone this before, not even Sven.  It was painful and humiliating.

            Allura reached out and took her hand.

            "Worst of all," Romelle continued.  "I was afraid that when Sven made love with me he would remember what I had done with Lotor."

            "It wasn't your fault."  Allura whispered.

            "What I experienced with Sven was totally different.  I finally knew what the difference was between having sex and making love.  I no longer associate Lotor with sex.  He is a horrible memory that doesn't haunt my thoughts like he used to.  When I do think of that time in my life it makes me appreciate what I have now even more."  She laid a hand on her stomach.

            "I wish I could be as strong as you."  Allura whispered, wistfully.

            "But you are," Romelle assured her.  "Keith loves you, he won't let this change his feelings."

            "I'm more afraid of my feelings."  She admitted.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I thought he was Keith."  Allura swallowed a sob.  "I'm so afraid that I won't be able to be with him without thinking of what happened the other night."

            "You saw Keith when he came in with Lance and Sven, you know it's him and you will be able to tell the difference.  You'll see the difference in the way he behaves and the way he treats you."

            Allura cried silently.

            "It _will be alright Allura, you and Keith will get through this."_

            "What if I'm pregnant?"  Allura whispered, voicing her worst fear.

            Romelle sat up and looked at her cousin, she was pale and trembling, tears sliding out of her eyes.

            "I thought you said you had your period."

            "I told him that so he would leave me alone."

            "How long till your next cycle?"

            Allura sat up, "That's part of the problem, I don't have a normal cycle.  Dr. Gorma said it's caused by stress.  Sometimes it comes regularly for months other times I miss a month or two."

            "Do you want to go see Dr. Gorma now?"  Romelle asked.

            "Isn't it too early to tell anything?"

            "No, I talked to my doctor when she told me about my baby.  She said there is a new blood test that can tell within two days."

            "I'm so afraid of what it will say."

            "Anything you imagine is going to be far worse than knowing the truth."


	9. The End and The Beginning

Well, here it is, the final chapter.  I actually wrote this entire story while I was snowed during the "Blizzard of '03" up here in the north east.  Once I get a story idea in my head, I can't stop until it is all down on paper.  I wanted to thank you all for the support you showed me, I was a little nervous about posting, but you have made this experience a joy.  I hope you enjoy this chapter and that the ending lives up to your expectations.

Sincerely,

Failte

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Allura and Romelle approached the hospital wing.  They found Dr. Gorma standing at his desk, talking to his nurse.

            "Your Highness, if you are looking for the Captain I sent him back to his room to rest."

            "How is he?"  Allura asked.

            "He'll be fine," Dr. Gorma assured her.  "Most of his wounds are superficial, a few bruises and cuts. He has a sprained wrist, but other than that he is just exhausted.  I ordered him on bed rest for a few days."  
            "I'm glad to hear that."  Allura whispered.

            Romelle gave her a gentle nudge.

            "I need to talk to you, Doctor."

            Dr. Gorma took in her pale, tear stained face and crossed to an examining room, "Of course, Princess, right this way."

            She followed him in, sat down on the examining table and waited for him to close the door.  "I'd like you to do a pregnancy test."

            "Excuse me?"

            "Romelle told me there is a new blood test that will tell you as soon as two days after…well, can you perform this test?"  Allura blushed.

            "Yes, Your Highness, but wouldn't you like to…"

            "Please," she interrupted.  "No questions.  Just do the test."

            He nodded and went to get the nurse and the supplies he needed. When he returned Allura had rolled up her sleeve.  

            She stared at a framed portrait of the Arusian landscape hanging on the wall so that she didn't feel the needle slide into her skin.

            "This will take about twenty minutes or so.  You can leave and I can call you with the results."

            "I'll wait here."  Allura wasn't sure what she would say if she ran into Keith just now.

            "As you wish, Your Highness."  

            As soon as Dr. Gorma left the room, there was a hesitant knock on the door before Romelle came in.

            "How're you holding up?"

            "I'm alright."

            Romelle sat on a stool beside the examining table.  "Keith is out in the waiting room, would you like to see him?"

            Allura looked up, alarmed.  "How did he know I was here?"

            "He didn't.   He came by to ask Dr. Gorma a question about his wrist when he saw me."

            "Did you tell him why I was here?"

            "No, that's not my place.  But if you don't talk to him soon I think he'll tear this door down to get in here.  He's pacing like a caged animal."  
            Allura bowed her head, "How do I tell him why I'm here."

            "You tell him the truth and accept his help to get through this."  Romelle responded.  "He _loves you."_

            Allura nodded.

            "I'll be right outside if you need anything."  Romelle stood and crossed to the door.

            Allura nodded again.  Not looking up when she heard the door open or Keith muttering his gratitude to Romelle.  Then the door closed and she knew he stood there.

            "Allura?"

            The sound of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

            "Allura, look at me."

            She turned her head and looked.  He had showered and changed into jeans and an old Academy sweatshirt.  An elastic bandage was wrapped around his left wrist.  His face was shaved and she could see the black eye and large bruise that spread up over his left temple.  There was a cut, about three inches long, stretching from his right ear across his cheek.  It didn't look too deep.  His hair was damp and brushed back from his face.  His eyes were tired and filled with worry.

            A wave of comfort and relief washed over her as she stared into his eyes.  This was Keith.  _Her Keith.  She knew it and felt it.  _

            "What's wrong Allura?  Why are you here?"

            She took a deep, shuddering breath.  "He, uh, he did…he was telling the truth."

            Keith's hands clenched and unclenched, but he kept his cool.

            "Are you okay?"

            She gave him a half-hearted smile, "As well as can be expected under the circumstances."

            In two strides he was standing in front of her.  He raised his hands as if he was going to touch her, then stopped and lowered them.  Anger darkened his face.

            Allura blushed, "I'm sorry.  I thought he was you."

            Keith paced the room, "There is nothing for you to apologize for.  I'm not angry with you.  I want to go down there and rip his head off.  I want kill him in the most slow, painful way imaginable."

            He spoke with a quiet calmness that frightened her.  "Keith, please, this isn't helping anything."

            "I'm sorry, Allura, I just…he took advantage of you."  Keith stopped pacing and looked at her.  "I failed you."  
            "No. No, don't say that.  You have never, you_ could never fail me.  You were outmanned and outgunned.  None of this was your fault.  You were so worried about protecting me, we never thought about protecting you.  You never should have gone alone."  Allura said, passionately._

            Keith stared at her, his anger fading.  "I love you, Allura."

            A tear slid down her cheek, "You may not after you find out why I'm here."

            "What is it?"

            Keith stepped closer, longing to put his arms around her, but afraid she might shy away from his touch.

            As hard as she tried, Allura could not keep the tears from falling.  "What if I'm pregnant?"

            She watched as all the color drained from his face.  He turned, walked to the opposite side of the room, raised his fist, and punched a hole in the wall.

            Dr. Gorma threw open the door, "What is going on here?"

            "It's alright, Doctor, please."  Allura dismissed him.

            Keith stood, staring at the hole in the wall for two full minutes, not saying a word.  He took deep breaths, trying to calm his intense anger.

            "Keith?"  Allura whispered when she could take the silence no longer.

            He turned to face her.

            She had to know, "Keith where does this leave us?"

            "I love you.  If you are pregnant we will deal with it, but I still love you."

            "But you can't touch me."

            "What?"

            "Not once since you entered this room have you touched me.  You haven't hugged me and when you almost did touch me you dropped your hands like you were afraid I would burn you."  Allura's voice shook.

            Keith crossed to the table and threw his arms around her, pulling her to him as tightly as he could.  "I've wanted to touch you from the second I entered Castle Control.  I wanted to hold you and not let go.  But I was afraid it would remind you of him, I don't ever want you to fear me."

            Allura raised her arms up around him, pulled him closer, and buried her face into his shoulder.  She breathed in his scent, reveling in the fact that he was there, he was holding her and he did still love her.

            "I thought you'd never want to touch me after Lotor did."  She whispered, wetting his shirt with her tears.

            Keith pulled back and took her face in his hands, "Allura, know this: I love you, I will always love you.  Lotor took advantage of you and will pay for what he did."

            "I wanted my first time to be special, with you."  Allura blushed as he studied her.

            "Our first time will be special.  What happened with Lotor doesn't count.  As far as we're concerned, our first time will be your first time."

            Allura slid over and patted the spot next to her on the examination table.  Keith jumped up beside her.  She reached out and took his right hand, his knuckles were scrapped and bleeding where had put his fist through the wall.

            "You're bleeding."

            He shrugged, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

            She hopped off the table, "No, I will worry.  I need to do something to get my mind off the waiting."  In the cabinet on the wall she found gauze, bandages and rubbing alcohol.

            Keith sat silently while she took his hand, gently cleaned and bandaged it.  These ministrations were unnecessary, but he knew how much she needed to do something, and it felt good to have her small hands touching him.  

            "Allura, come here."  He held out his hand to her after she returned the alcohol to the cabinet.

            She sat on the table again beside him, gently cradling his hand in both of hers.  Hesitantly, she put her head on his shoulder.

            "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."  She whispered.

            "Don't say that, Allura.  You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

            "I don't want to have Lotor's baby." Allura's voice shook with her admission.

            "Then you won't."

            "You're okay with that?"

            "This is your decision and I will support you in whatever you decide to do."

             "Thank you."

            They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Dr. Gorma entered.

            "I have your results your highness."

            Allura sat upright, clutching Keith's hand.  "And?"  
            Dr. Gorma looked at her then Keith and then back to her.

            "It's alright, Doctor, he can hear this."  
            "The test came back negative, Your Highness.  You are not pregnant."  
            Allura let out a sob of relief as Keith threw his arms around her, hugging her to him.

            Dr. Gorma quietly slipped out of the room.

            "Oh, thank God."  Keith said as he hugged her.

            Allura sobbed into his shoulder, relief surging through her.  A huge weight lifted off her chest, she could breath easily again.

            When the tears subsided Allura lifted her head and looked at him, a smile spread across her face.

            "We're going to be alright." He laid his forehead against hers.

            "Yes, we will."  She hopped off the table and took his hands.  "Come with me."

            "Where are we going?"  He asked as they left the hospital wing.

            "Just come with me."

            Allura led him to her room.

            "So that's where that went."  Keith indicated his pillow still lying on her bed.

            "Yes, and Dr. Gorma said you needed rest."

            Keith studied her seriously, "Allura, I don't think this is a good idea."

            She sat on her bed, "No, we're saving that for our wedding night.  But I think you need to lie down and I just want to be with you."  
            Keith smiled, "It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to refuse a lady."

            He stretched out on the bed.  Allura laid down beside him, her head on his chest.

            "Are you sure you're okay, Allura?"

            "I'm still feeling shaky and I'll feel a lot better once Lotor is in custody and off my planet.  But I will be fine. What, uh, what about you?"

            Keith tightened his hold on her, "I'm still very angry, I want to see him pay for what he did."

            Allura rolled over, propped an elbow on his chest and rested her chin in her fist so she was looking down at him.  "So you still want to marry me?"  
            He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  "Of course I do."

            "What if Lotor starts telling people what happened?"

            "Like anyone would believe him."

            "So do you think those were scouting ships that came here the other night?"

            "No, I think those were the ships that came after me.  Lotor was not on the ships that attacked me and I think they misunderstood his instructions.  When they realized I wasn't the one in Black, they took off."

            "How long until Garrison officials come and get him?"

            "They should be here within an hour."

            Allura leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his bruised temple, "I'm so glad you're back."

            "So am I."

            She traced the shallow cut that marked his face, "Did they hurt you badly?"  She whispered, thinking of all Sven and Romelle had been through.

            "I'm fine Allura, don't think about it."

            "I can't help it.  How did you escape?"

            He sighed, knowing she wouldn't rest until all her questions were answered. "They really only wanted me for the hair and blood samples, so once they got those they pretty much left me alone.  I laid in wait for a day and was totally ignored.  I was lucky in that the guards they have are pretty stupid and the one they had watching me at night liked to have a drink. He got a little to cocky, came in and taunted me, thinking it would be cool if he could kick the ass of the Captain of the Voltron Force, I guess he thought he would win brownie points with Lotor.  I let him get a couple of shots in before I took care of him.  I locked him into the room so if anyone looked in, there would be a person in there.  I was able to make my way to the tarmac and hot wire a small transport ship."

            "Hot wire?"

            Keith smiled, "It's a little trick Lance taught me.  You cross a few wires and get the ship to start without a key.  It's a popular, illegal way to steal cars and ships on Terra."

            Allura smiled, "You amaze me."

            "What can I say?  I'm good."

            "Can you show me how to hot wire a ship?"

            "No.  And that is one of the reasons Lance will never be allowed to baby-sit our children.  We'd come home to find them hot wiring all our ships and picking everyone's pockets."

            "That's alright, Hunk has already volunteered to baby-sit."  Allura said as she laid her head back on his chest.

            He ran his hand through her hair, fanning it out on the pillow behind her.  "I love you, Allura."

            "I love you too, Keith." 

            "I guess I have to go to the hospital wing tomorrow and repair the wall."

            "No, you're on bed rest for a few days, that's doctor's orders _and_ a royal order.  They can move the portrait on the wall to cover it until Lance can repair it."

            "Lance?"

            "Yeah, well, he made a remark a couple days ago about my flying abilities and I forgot to exact my revenge."  She explained.

            "Okay, then I guess I'll be fixing the damage Lance does after he tries to repair the hole."

            "Go to sleep, Keith."

            He kissed the top of her head and listened while her breathing evened out and she slipped into sleep.  Only after he was sure she was asleep did he give in to the exhaustion he had been fighting.


End file.
